Changing Perspectives
by Keikokin
Summary: The war is over, so everything should be great, right? Or is it? This is slash. COMPLETE HP/LM


Changing Perspectives  
By Keikokin  
Harry/Lucius  
Rated PG/T  
6,169 words  
Written for Allexandrya for her birthday and it's even her bunny too.  
AU: Sirius is still alive, so is Dumbledore. Snape is not evil. The Malfoys are skilled politicians and not evil either.  
Authors note: I am writing this for one of my it's not betad. But I did run it through spell & grammar check. Please bear with me, this is Keikokin RAW.  
Summary: Voldemort is dead but things are still not what they should be.

Remus clutched at the coat around him to keep the cold out. He cast yet another warming charm on the thin fabric and felt some relief from the damp chill. The fog rolled down the streets of Hogsmeade, and just seeing it seemed to add to the chill. Yet this was one of the reasons he and Harry had slipped out for supplies.

Looking over at Harry, he noticed he looked chilled too. His coat wasn't in much better shape than his own, Remus realized with a pang of guilt. But when Dumbledore told Harry that Remus and Sirius should go into hiding, rather than rarely, or perhaps never seeing them again Harry decided instead to go into hiding with them. He squeezed Harry's shoulder in a paternal gesture, thinking of the sacrifices Harry had made on their behalf.

They trudged along in the inclement weather that was at once both their enemy and their friend. The fog gave them some cover and kept down the amount of people out in it. It was their enemy because the people that were out also wished to avoid questions or being seen. The damp weather also seeped into Remus and Harry, their post-war injuries tightening with pain as a result.

Mutual looks were exchanged and they did their best to quicken their pace. Remus limped along and Harry stopped often, the pain in his back seemed to be never ending, yet keeping their hoods up and their wits about them they managed to make it to the apothecary. Seeing the customers in rich black cloaks ahead of them, they took numbers and sat down on the bench provided, grateful for the respite.

The other clientele made their purchases as quickly as they could. In their leaving they carefully avoided the faces of the customers still in the shop. It seemed everyone was skulking about today. Remus and Harry made their way to the counter, to push their list at the proprietor. Even he looked warily at some of the items, probably because they were in the Wolfsbane potion. The man actually shuddered then ran into the back to get the ingredients and took the galleons from Harry quickly. They left not wishing to stay any more than the man wanted them to, and re-entered the soup like fog.

They hadn't gotten far when Harry had an eerie feeling they were being watched. Signaling to Remus they ducked into another store. "What is it?" Remus asked warily.

"Someone was watching us…" Harry began.

"Very good," a soft voice from behind them announced a presence. They both whirled around, wands at the ready and came face to face with the last two people they'd expected to see in the second hand bookstore – the war widow Lucius Malfoy and his son turned spy, Draco.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged.

"I thought you'd left for the muggle world," Draco stated in surprise.

Lucius chuckled," Didn't you find the changes brought about by your side winning to be to your taste?"

"What are you on about Lucius?" Remus half growled.

"Temper, temper," Lucius chided, "If you hadn't hidden away, the way your precious Dumbledore wanted you to, then perhaps you'd know."

"You do realize he hid you away, so you'd be out of his hair, right?" Draco added.

"Look I don't know what you're on about, so either tell us or leave us alone," Harry warned.

Lucius shook his head. "I'd prefer a more private location; say the Quidditch Park outside of town?"

Remus and Harry nodded curtly as the Malfoy's disapparated. Harry looked at Remus," What do you think?"

"I think I will go back and get Sirius. I will see you there in a minute," Remus collected up their belongings and apparated home. Harry took a deep breath then apparated over to the Park. It only took him a moment to spot the father and son pair and he took a moment to survey his surroundings. Not seeing any immediate danger he walked over to them, and was joined along the way by Remus and Sirius, who stood protectively on either side of Harry.

The Malfoy's conjured up a small fire to ward off the damp, while Sirius transfigured a leaf into a bench and then they sat down facing the Malfoys with their wands drawn. Lucius looked at his son over his examination of his cuticles. Draco nodded and began to speak.

"While the three of you have been who knows where, Dumbledore put Arthur Weasley into office as the Minister of Magic." The three Gryffindors smiled at each other. Draco shook his head slightly and continued. "What you obviously don't know is that he has, through Weasley created more laws governing the Magical Creatures."

"Albus would never do such a thing!" Remus argued.

"Neither would Arthur!" Sirius yelled.

Then they both turned to Harry, surprised that he didn't protest this outrage. But Harry knew Draco well enough to see he was telling the truth. Lucius gave him a small crooked smile of approval, and Harry gave a curt nod in return. Looking at his housemates he said," Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard sometimes. Maybe he was different when you were in school, but that's part of the reason I wanted to go into hiding with you. I just had a bad feeling."

"Very good Mr. Potter," Lucius praised. Harry smiled and Lucius' wry grin grew.

"I'd like to hear more of this, if you really expect us to believe you," Remus glared at the Malfoys.

"The Magical Creature Community has started to organize a revolution, now that they outnumber the wizarding population by almost three to one." Draco informed them grimly. "Dumbledore took away their right to hold down any jobs in the public sector, and wants them all registered and has been printing their pictures along with the names and pictures of their families in the Daily Prophet."

"WHAT?" Remus roared. Sirius jumped up reached over Harry and held Remus back. "Albus would never do that!"

Lucius shook his head and pulled the latest paper out of his pocket, unshrunk it and handed it over. Harry wiggled out between Remus and Sirius. Lucius moved to give him room on the other side of him, and much to the consternation of his companions, Harry took it with a smile. It only took him a minute to glance over the paper to see the Malfoys were right. All sorts of crazy laws were being passed including one to not allow any wizarding folk born in the muggle world to know of the wizarding world until the letter came from Hogwarts. In the meantime, Arthur was happily trying to establish the use of electricity in the wizarding world. Harry groaned tossing the paper to his friends and turned to face Lucius.

"I take it you have a plan," Harry looked deeply into Lucius' eyes amazed at their unique color of gray and light blue.

"Yes, one that involves making you Minister of Magic," Lucius answered.

Draco surprised Harry by saying. "Things really are that bad Potter, even you would be better."

"It gets worse. We were hoping to run into at least one of you soon. I've received word that Dumbledore plans on destroying that little hideaway of yours and blaming it on those who are against him. We'd like to offer for you to take shelter in the Manor, "Lucius announced shocking them all.

Harry looked over Lucius to Draco while his companions were having a small debate amongst themselves. "Things are so bad you're willing to have me live with you Malfoy?"

"Draco, please, and yes they are. But if you came back, and became Minister then Dumbledore wouldn't be able to control you." Draco replied honestly.

Lucius suddenly stood, "My proximity shield just went off. If you decide to take us up on this offer, here is a port key to get you past the blood wards." With a nod to Draco and a rather long, lingering look at Harry they both disapparated. Following suit Harry, Remus and Sirius left too, arriving in their small home a minute later.

"They're up to something, we should contact Albus!" Sirius said without preamble.

Harry walked over to a small chair and sat down. "Remus?"

Remus eyed Harry, "You trust them don't you?"

Harry nodded,"Yeah I do. It's just a feeling I get."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. In the last few months, Harry's senses or 'feelings' had become sharper and sharper, and were correct every time. They'd even worked on honing it since Harry seemed to be a natural clairvoyant, which were very rare. Sirius groaned and flopped down in a worn couch.

Remus looked at Harry curiously," There's more isn't there? Did you have another vision?" Harry smiled and nodded.

Sirius looked up anxiously. "WELL?"

"I've seen us living at the Manor," Harry bit his lip and watched when as expected Sirius began to scream and Remus had to hold him back. At Remus' urging Harry went to his room and began to pack leaving the wolf to make the dog heel.

It was about an hour later when Remus came to Harry's room. He looked tired and resigned standing there in the doorway and Harry felt a pang of guilt for all they'd been through trying to protect him. "Sirius is packing. Harry I want you to wear a portkey that will take you to the Shrieking Shack in case of emergency. You might trust the Malfoys, but…"

"It was the only way you could get Sirius to agree," Harry nodded.

"Actually it was my idea. Don't be quite so carefree with your life Harry. Both Sirius and I have done a lot to protect it," Remus pointed out.

Responses to what Remus said filtered through his head, but he decided in the end if they were about to go stay at the Malfoy's he'd better learn to think before he spoke and with the tone of voice Remus had just used now would be a good time to begin. It wasn't that he cared for being smothered by the two men who seemed to have taken on parental roles, but they had done a lot for them. Best to tell them what they wanted to hear," You're right and I'm sorry. Thank you for trying to protect me."

"It'd be nicer if you meant that," Remus left leaving Harry a bit shell-shocked at how perceptive the man could be sometimes. Or was it just that he was that oblivious himself? He sat and thought about it while the other two packed.

By the time Sirius and Remus were both packed, ready to go, Harry felt like a heel. He was determined to do better, and following Malfoy's example had set a proximity alarm. Lucky for them that he did too, since they started to blare letting the trio know that Malfoy had the right of something, if not who, and they left – post haste.

Harry was never good at portkey travel and it hadn't gotten any better with age. He'd also landed wrong in regards to his back, resulting in a sharp, shooting pain. The combination of the two caused him to stagger before he'd even gotten his bearings down. As he realized he was about to fall if he didn't find something to grab onto, two strong arms came around his waist catching him securely. His arms were pinned back to his chest and he found his hands flat on the very strong chest of Lucius Malfoy. "I've got you," he said softly and Harry found himself sinking into the eyes of the man that held him. He'd never seen Lucius without his guard up before and it was riveting.

Suddenly he became aware of Sirius and Remus staring holes into his back along with a pulling at his elbow, undoubtedly Sirius. Harry was wrenched away, spun around and fussed over much to his embarrassment. "Really, I'm fine," he turned back to see Draco at his father's side looking amused and Lucius looking concerned.

Harry smiled. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded, never taking his eyes off of Harry. Draco cleared his throat. "Well if you'll follow Reginald here," he gestured toward a butler that seemed to have come out of nowhere," he'll show you to your rooms."

Dutifully, the trio followed Reginald upstairs from the marbled foyer up the sweeping staircase to the first landing. Reginald cleared his throat. "Master Harry, your room is the third down on the left." Harry nodded and headed off surprised that the other two hadn't objected, demanding rooms in the same corridor. But truthfully, he was rather grateful for the break. He put down his bag before the deep blue French doors and pushed them open. His eyes went wide at the dining room, opening onto a conservatory to the left, a library to the right and a sitting room straight ahead. The color scheme was in creams, blues and gold with fabric ranging from a cream silk tablecloth on the dining room table to midnight blue velvet dripping from the floor length windows in the seating area.

"I hope it meets your approval." A soft voice drew his attention. He turned in a daze to see Lucius standing to his right.

"I've never seen anything like it. Draco always said you were rich, but this is…"

"Hedonistic?" Lucius chuckled. "Do remember it took generations of Malfoy's to get the Manor to where it is today."

"Rome wasn't built in one day?" Harry joked.

Lucius nodded and there was an amused light in his eyes. "Quite. Although I prefer to think of it as my own personal Mt. Olympus."

"Does that make you Zeus?" Harry retorted. He smiled at the light banter, surprised that the man was so easy to talk to, it was a welcome change from the Lucius he knew years ago.

"Are you saying I look like a Greek God Harry?" Lucius winked playfully and Harry felt a blush hit his face that surely ended out around his ankles. After all you'd have to be dead not to notice how good looking Lucius Malfoy was. Besides he'd given up on girls ages ago. Not to mention he'd changed clothes since he'd last seen him but a few hours ago. Lucius was dressed in a pair of dark blue tailored dress trousers and a light blue tailored shirt, open slightly at the neck. To see any skin on the man was revolutionary and Harry had done his best to ignore the tantalizing glimpse of chest. He found himself gulping. As he opened his mouth to reply, Draco suddenly appeared.

"Father, our other guests would prefer the Pegasus suite," Draco was smirking as if he had some secret. Harry raised an eyebrow, he turned back to his own suite and wondered what on earth Remus or Sirius had to complain about Lucius nodded, bowed slightly to Harry and left. Harry watched him go. Feeling Draco's eyes upon him he turned to look at him. "Don't worry Potter. They just wanted one with adjoining rooms."

Harry nodded. "I bet Sirius wants to be able to get to Remus quickly in case he senses trouble."

Draco's one perfect eyebrow rose as if Harry was missing something painfully obvious. "Funny, that they didn't mind you being in another wing then."

"Nah, we've been tripping over each other in that house," Harry shrugged, walking further into the room. "Malfoy I always knew you were loaded, but this is beyond anything I'd imagined. I guess going to Hogwarts was like going to the slums."

"It was rather awful. Yes. If I had known this little visit would make you so understanding to my plight I would have had you over years ago," Draco chuckled. "Of course, we probably would have killed each other."

"Or killed off half of the school when we told them," Harry replied. He felt like he'd fallen down the proverbial rabbit hole with both of the Malfoy's being so pleasant. Yet as he cast a glance over Draco's change of clothes, namely a pair of grey tailored trousers and white shirt, he wondered if it was just because they were home.

"You better knock that off, we don't want anyone to get jealous," Draco teased as Harry's eyes finally wandered up to meet his own. Once again Harry felt embarrassed and not wanting to blush again turned quickly. Then Draco's odd choice of words hit him, but he quickly forgot what he was about to say as he turned from the sumptuous sitting room to the very inviting bedroom.

"Wow," Harry managed tossing his bag to a corner and sitting on the edge of the canopied, king size bed with gold silk sheets and overstuffed white satin comforter. "Wow," he said again flopping back and actually bounced back up feeling like he was on a cloud.

"Is that really the extent of your vocabulary?" Draco quipped, leaning against the French doors to the room. He was looking with open amusement at Harry's reaction to the room. "Haven't you ever been in a room like this? Surely the muggles treated you well."

Harry sat up reluctantly to glare at Draco. "No and no. Sorry Malfoy, but some of us thought that Hogwarts was the most fantastic thing they'd ever seen."

"Well, I suppose it's rather picturesque from the outside," Draco sighed. Looking at Harry's wardrobe pointedly he added. "Dinner is in an hour. The wardrobe will provide you with whatever you wish. The main dining hall is past the foyer at the rear of the house." Draco turned on his heels and left as if suddenly bored. Harry flopped back on the bed, promptly falling asleep in its sublime comfort.

Sirius looked around Harry's suite, while pulling on the collar of the shirt Remus had forced him to put on wishing he could go back to the sweatshirt he had on earlier. Pushing open the bedroom doors he found his godson sound asleep on the bed, fully dressed in his old clothes and they had only a few minutes to find the main dining hall. Snorting in dismay at having to turn to the Malfoys for help, Sirius strode forward grabbed Harry by the ankles and pulled.

Harry yelped as his bum hit the floor with a thud. "Hey!"

Sirius laughed. "If I have to suffer, so do you. So go get changed and make it snappy. Just think at the wardrobe and it will give you fancy clothes." Harry looked at the clock on his marble nightstand and ran toward the wardrobe. He closed his eyes and thought, whatever works. The wardrobe sighed before coming to life. The side molding became arms that rested on its lower half looking like it was mad. The top molding turned into a curling hairstyle while the top engraving to the doors suddenly looked like eyes.

"Dear me, you of all people shouldn't be scoffing my great talents," it scorned in a woman's voice. The doors opened and an emerald green shirt that matched Harry's eyes shot out on a hanger. They closed once more and lower drawer shot open to reveal a pair of black trousers. The drawer closed and the doors reopened to reveal a pair of black boots. Harry blinked and took them all wondering if he was dreaming.

"Um, thank you," he gasped while Sirius laughed watching Harry run for the Romanesque-bathroom. The wardrobe made a huffing noise, closed itself up tight once more and lost its animation. It was a bit too much for Harry who shot quickly out of the bathroom, grabbing Sirius by the hand and ran from the room.  
They caught up with Remus at the landing on the staircase.

"Wardrobe?" Remus questioned with a teasing glance.

Harry was going to respond then frowned as he took in Remus' overly red lips and very happy smile. "What's going on?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other before Sirius smiled. "Oh come on its best not to keep Lord Malfoy waiting – or so I've heard." Harry wondered what the two were covering up now, but allowed himself to be ushered hurriedly forward. The dining room was just as spectacular as the rest of the house. A crystal chandelier dripped from the ceiling and the candles in it seemed to shoot small rainbows in all the dark corners of the room to dance over the leaves of enormous tropical plants. The long cherry wood table rested upon marble claws that seemed to grip at the deep oriental carpet. Silver gleamed from the table and impressive china adorned the table with a large centerpiece in the middle.

Harry was surprised when Sirius pulled out Remus' chair and then sat down. He looked at them oddly before Lucius cleared his throat as he entered the room. "Good evening. I imagine you're all quite hungry. It's been a long day I'm certain." He swept into his chair at the head table and Draco appeared from behind him taking his place at his father's right hand. Harry had been seated at his left, as indicated by a perfectly written place card on his plate.

It was over dinner that they made polite conversation. Harry was surprised to find out that he had a lot in common with Draco, but there were just as many differences. In fact, he seemed to have a tremendous amount in common with Lucius. Sirius seemed to calm down a bit more over dinner and after coffee was served the conversation turned to the current political climate.

The Malfoy's weren't kidding about having Harry in charge of things, something that seemed to make Sirius and Remus quite happy. Although, Harry noted they seemed inordinately happy and relaxed given the circumstances. To add to his confusion the two seemed to be exchanging glances across the table all night. It was almost impossible for Harry to miss this since he was seated across from Remus and next to his godfather.

Dumbledore's forced retirement seemed to be the main focus of this discussion. At first Remus and Sirius were objecting, but Harry heard out the Malfoy's realizing if they were willing to play host to he and his odd little family, they must have reason. It soon became apparent that in order to carry out all the little political manipulations and to keep them save their stay at the Manor would be indefinite.

When a desert cart was pushed in by a small house elf, Harry blinked feeling the waves of a premonition wash over him.

Running down a hall, screams from Remus and Sirius followed after him to come back and hear explanations. But he was upset and confused. He ran down one corridor and then the next, down a set of stairs and out into a garden. There was a yell of warning and an arm scooped him up.

Harry shook his head to clear it. "What's wrong with him? " Lucius was demanding. Remus stood in front of him and Sirius at his side. Crouched in front of him was a concerned Lucius. Harry flushed realizing what had happened.

"Oh sorry, just um, a little," he saw the looks from Remus and Sirius and understood they wanted an ace up their sleeves though he didn't like keeping anything from Lucius with the look he was giving him. "I suppose I'm a bit lightheaded." He heard Draco snort as if to say, nothings changed then.

Lucius shot him a look and gave Harry a hand up. "I insist you allow me to escort you back to your rooms. Obviously this has all been too much for you to take in at once. I should not have …"

"Look, I'm fine really. Will everyone stop fussing?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again," Sirius growled.

"Harry I thought that we had discussed…" Remus began.

"Being escorted to my room sounds wonderful," Harry said quickly to cut off the speech Moony was about to give him. Draco covered his mouth with his hand to smother his laughter Harry was sure.

The corner of Lucius' mouth quirked up and wink followed it. Harry smiled brightly. "It would be my pleasure," Lucius added tucking Harry's arm into his own and walking him briskly away. When they reached the top of the staircase Harry sighed. "Thank you."

"You could thank me properly by telling me the truth Harry that was a vision you had wasn't it?" Lucius asked softly, but by the tone Harry could tell the man already knew. "Was it bad?" Harry shivered as they reached his rooms. Lucius opened up the doors and followed him into the sitting room, sitting next to him on a small divan. He reached out and cupped Harry's chin tilting his face, so their eyes met. "Tell me."

Harry told him in a hushed tone feeling very stupid all the while. When he was done, he pulled away and stared down at his hands once more. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Lucius asked reclining back, draping an arm over the back of the divan. "You have a gift, one among many. I don't understand why your protectors ask you to hide it. You should be allowed to shine, Mr. Potter."

Feeling embarrassed, yet please he replied. "Harry, please call me Harry."

Lucius rubbed a thumb over Harry's chin and said in turn," Then you must call me Lucius."

"In for a galleon, in for a stone, you should start calling me Draco." They both looked up to see Draco smirking, leaning against the entry to the sitting room. "You two look much better suited then those two," he cocked his chin toward the door.

Harry blushed. Lucius smiled," Thank you Draco." He rose to his feet. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Lucius. Goodnight Draco." The two Malfoys left walking out side by side and with a gesture of his hand Lucius spelled the doors closed behind them. Harry sat down feeling lost in his reactions to Lucius. Then he recalled what Draco had said while he changed into the silk pajamas that were laid out on the bed for him. He'd only gotten the pants on when the meaning hit him. As if in a daze he made his way toward Moony's room to ask him once and for all what was going on.

Pushing open the doors, he heard what sounded like a scuffle. Fearing for Sirius he pulled out his wand and ran forward in the huge suite. Flinging open the doors to the bedroom he stared in shock as the tableau before him of Sirius pumping hard into Remus from behind.

"Oh god," Harry gasped and turned on his heel running from the room. Deja-vu hit him suddenly making him feel as if he was swimming in cold water. As he lived his vision he recalled his vision too.

Running down a hall, screams from Remus and Sirius followed after him to come back and hear explanations. But he was upset and confused. He ran down one corridor and then the next, down a set of stairs and out into a garden. There was a yell of warning and an arm scooped him up.

Harry blinked when the arms scooped him up and he found himself suddenly astride a horse. Stones flew as the rider drew the horse to a fast halt. "Harry?"

"Lucius, oh god," Harry muttered. Lucius took in his pale shaking form and near naked state. Quelling his rampaging libido, he wrapped an arm around Harry as well as his light cloak he put on before riding out into the darkness. Harry practically crumpled into his arms. "I didn't know. I …I…"

"Shhh," Lucius whispered, his voice like a soothing balm to Harry's shocked state. The horse underneath them pawed at the ground. Lucius wanted a chance to calm Harry before as he suspected Remus and Sirius explained why they'd hidden their love affair from Harry. He turned the horse toward the lake and set the pace for a slow canter down the grounds to the beach. Underneath a rising moon Lucius simply held Harry and waited.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Harry whispered at long last.

"Perhaps they still see you as a child and believed you were not mature enough to handle it." Lucius replied rubbing one hand up and down Harry's back.

"I could have handled it if I had some warning. But those two are like my parents. I wasn't mentally prepared to see them both starkers, much less…" Lucius chuckled.

"When I was sent home from Hogwarts when I was younger, for a severe Potions injury, I came upon my parents at it on the dining room table." Lucius shuddered. "The first thing I did when I took over the Manor was to have it moved to the cellars. I didn't eat properly for years having to look at that table."

"You win that's dreadful," Harry chuckled.

"So I take it that their attraction for another man wasn't what upset you?" Lucius queried.

"No," Harry said, grateful for the ensuing darkness that was hiding his blush. "Neither did what Draco said earlier." Lucius turned the horse back to the Manor seeing it start to light up, knowing they were being hunted. He led the horse into a light gallop.

"Good. I'd like to talk of it again sometime. But your 'guardians' look as though you're about to have a long 'family' discussion. I'm sorry, but I can't save you from that."

Harry sighed as Lucius lowered him to the ground in front of a pacing Sirius and a frantic looking Remus. He handed the cloak back to Lucius with a softly spoken," Thank you." Harry turned back toward the house already feeling colder within the Manor than he had outside of it, despite the robe Remus tossed over his shoulders.

Sitting down in the seating room next to the bedroom where he'd just caught his guardians having sex, didn't help Harry's feeling of awkwardness, so instead he turned it to anger. It was something he'd gotten very good at in school. "Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped at the two nervous looking so-called-adults in front of him.

They shared a look between them, Sirius shrugged; Remus rolled his eyes and began. "We just wanted to protect you. After all you were raised in a muggle environment and we know how the majority of them feel about same sex relationships. Besides you're so young…"

Harry held up a hand. "Stop, just please stop already. I'm twenty-five years old. Don't you think I've had a few relationships myself?"

Sirius surged forward. "Who? I'll kill them!"

"See," Harry gestured at him while rising to his feet. "This is what I mean. I am not a child. Yes, you've both been my keepers for sometime and you knew me since I was a baby. I've got that. But it's time to realize I'm not 'little Harry' anymore. Nor are you still responsible to the memories of my parents. I'm old enough to be a parent!"

Sirius bit his lip, his fists clenched. Remus nodded. "Hermione is on her, what? Fourth?"

Harry exhaled sharply. He didn't care for reminders of either Hermione or Ron, who'd reacted so badly to him when he told them his sexual preference and proceeded to date Oliver Wood, although it had never progressed beyond kissing.

Things had never been the same between the trio, but since neither Sirius or Remus had been told what the rift was about, or knew of his relationships they never understood why Harry didn't talk to them anymore. It was just this level of immaturity that he was trying to avoid, not that he'd done any better running from the house like that.

Sirius elbowed Remus to remind him not to speak of her and then he cleared his throat. "But you have obviously kept things hidden from us why is this any different Harry?"

"I couldn't tell you because you would have torn them limb from limb. But I will tell you I'm not involved with anyone right now. Nor am I upset that you are both gay, but can you give a bloke some warning?" Harry blushed. Remus and Sirius smiled feeling the tension slip from the air.

"Sure Harry," Sirius grinned cheerfully pulling Remus into his side with one arm.

Harry shook his head. "Well, I still need to get used to this idea so take it easy on my eyeballs okay?" He walked out of the room and went to his room where he lay awake a long time before sleep found him.

The wheels of the Malfoy family began to turn quickly, when they had their mind set to a purpose was something to behold. Within two months, Dumbledore had been forcefully retired and Minerva McGonagall became new Headmistress. Severus Snape was the new Deputy Headmaster and was expected to take charge within a few years since McGonagall was not aging well.

Harry had been moved into a position in the Ministry, one which would allow him to easily slip into place when Arthur was removed. Harry wasn't sure what Ron had ever told his father about their split, but Mr. Weasley was cold toward him in person and smiling when the camera's turned their way. It made Harry feel sick. Old friends from school had started to come out of the closet trying to ride in on his robe tails as he began his campaign for Minister. He'd never seen such hypocrisy before. Sirius and Remus had moved out of the Manor, but Harry had been invited to stay on, for which he was very grateful.

It had been odd at first to be alone with them. But the more time he spent with them the more he came to appreciate them, especially Lucius. Much of Harry's free time was spent thinking over Lucius Malfoy and his attraction toward the man.

At night Lucius and Draco took turns explaining the Wizarding world and its laws to him. During the day Lucius showed him the real ins and outs at the Ministry. Soon the Malfoy's became more of a family to him then the Weasley's ever had. Looking back he was able to see they wanted to have him around for his fame and to help Dumbledore manipulate him, while making them part of the old man's inner circle. Now that he was retired he'd gone into seclusion on a remote island that was unplottable and Harry found he didn't miss him at all. But he did find he missed any time away from Lucius, and began to realize the depth of his feelings.

The Malfoy's had been correct the Wizarding world was in a mess. And while they had some very heated conversations over what needed to be done, it was wonderful in Harry's mind to be treated as an equal. Soon the press was following him once more, looking for statements and victory seemed almost anticlimactic.

"Harry," Lucius came up behind him on one of the outside balconies of the Manor. He'd seen Harry escape to his favorite spot, overlooking the lake, when he'd come home from another of the celebrations.

"Lucius," Harry smiled toward him. Draco was about to follow his father out, but was suddenly hit by a sense of his own that perhaps the two were finally ready to think of another future. He decided instead to sink into the shadows and watch.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Lucius asked gesturing to the railing. Harry smiled shook his head and Lucius came to stand beside him. "You seem to be handling it well."

"Hmm, I just never realized before the amount of coddling I was receiving. Draco was right in that. But I was too blind to notice," Harry sighed looking out over the immaculate grounds.

"I do hope that Draco and I are not coddling you," Lucius offered.

"What? Oh no. Draco has never coddled me. I can't even picture it. And you…" Harry began.

Lucius cupped his chin turning it so they were eye to eye. "What about me Harry? Is there a place for me in your life?"

Harry covered Lucius' hand with his own. "Lucius, you are my life." Lucius made a noise low in his throat, pulling Harry to him covering his lips with his own. It was soft at first then greedy and possessive. Within moments, Lucius had Harry's legs wrapped around his back and was carrying him off to bed, slamming the doors behind them.

Draco smiled as he pulled away from the shadows to head toward his own room where his own lover undoubtedly awaited whispering," It's about time." 


End file.
